MCH receptor antagonists are to be anorexigenic agents or antiobesity agents, and as concrete examples thereof, the following compounds have been reported.    1) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein ring A is an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl; q, r, s and t are each independently 0 or 1; Q1 and Q3 are each independently C or N; Q2 is N, S, O or C; when Q1 or Q3 is C, R7 is a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like; R5 is a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like; R6 is a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like; M is O, S, S(O)2, S(O)2NR, N—R, C(O), C(R)2, N—C(O)R or N—S(O)2R (R is a hydrogen atom, phenyl, heteroaryl, C1-6 alkyl or C3-6 cycloalkyl); L is C2-3 alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl or —C(O)(CH2)—; and R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like (see WO03/033476).    2) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein ring A is an optionally substituted aryl or  heteroaryl; q, r, s and t are each independently 0 or 1; Q1 and Q3 are each independently C or N; Q2 is N, S, O or C; when Q1 or Q3 is C, R4 is a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like; R3 is a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like; R5 is a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like; Ar is an optionally substituted bicyclic fused ring; Y is a bond or an optionally substituted C1-6 alkylene; and R1 and R2 are each independently a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl or the like (see WO2004/092181).    3) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein Ar1 is a cyclic group which may have substituents; X is a spacer having a main chain of 1 to 6 atoms; Y is a bond or a spacer having a main chain of 1 to 6 atoms; Ar is a monocyclic aromatic ring which may be condensed with a 4 to 8 membered non-aromatic ring, and may have further substituents; and R1 and R2 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon group which may have substituents; or R1 and R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, may form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle which may have substituents; or R2 may form a spiro ring together with Ar; or R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom and Y, may form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle which may have substituents (see WO01/21577).    4) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein Ar1 is a cyclic group which may be substituted;    X and Y are the same or different and each is a spacer having a main chain of 1 to 6 atoms;    Ar is a condensed polycyclic aromatic ring which may be substituted; and     R1 and R2 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; or R1 and R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, may form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle which may be substituted; or R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom and Y, may form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle which may be substituted; or R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, Y and Ar, may form a condensed ring (see WO01/82925).    5) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein R is hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a cyclic group which may be substituted;    X is a bond or a spacer having a main chain of 1 to 10 atoms;    Y is a spacer having a main chain of 1 to 6 atoms;    ring A is benzene ring which may be further substituted;    ring B is a 5- to 9-membered nitrogen-containing non-aromatic heterocycle which may be further substituted; and    R1 and R2 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; or R1 and R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, may form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle which may be substituted; or R2, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom and Y, may form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle which may be substituted (see WO01/87834).    6) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein Ar is a cyclic group optionally having substituent(s);    X is a bond or a spacer having a main chain of 1 to 6 atoms;    R1 and R2 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom  or a hydrocarbon group optionally having substituent(s), or R1 and R2 may form, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a nitrogen-containing heterocycle optionally having substituent(s);    Y is a divalent hydrocarbon group optionally having substituent(s) (except CO);    R3 is a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon group optionally having substituent(s); and    ring A and ring B may further have substituent(s), and when ring B further has a substituent, the substituent may be linked to R1 to form a ring (see WO03/35624).    7) A compound represented by the formula
    wherein    Ar1 is a cyclic group optionally having substituent(s);    R is a hydrogen atom, an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkyl, a phenyl optionally having substituent(s) or a pyridyl optionally having substituent(s);    Ra1, Ra2, Ra3 and Ra4 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom, an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkyl, a phenyl optionally having substituent(s), a halogen atom, a pyridyl optionally having substituent(s), a cyano, an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkoxy, an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkylthio, an amino, a mono- or di-C1-6 alkylamino, a formyl, an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl or an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkylsulfonyl;    Ar is a monocyclic aromatic ring optionally having substituent(s);    Y is an optionally halogenated alkylene group; and    R1 and R2 are (1) the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl, (2) R1 and R2 form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle optionally having substituent(s) together with the  adjacent nitrogen atom, or (3) R1 and Y form a nitrogen-containing heterocycle optionally having substituent(s) together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, and R2 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl;    provided that when the nitrogen-containing heterocycle formed by R1 and R2 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom is a piperazine, or when R is a C1-4 alkyl, Ar1 is a cyclic group having substituent(s) (see WO2004/072018).
However, the compound of the present invention has not been reported.